Color Me Jealous/Characters
Characters from the first book of the TrueColors Series, written by Clover. These are mostly only characters who are mentioned in the story, and not just the allegiances. Flowerpetal :Flowerpetal is a brown tabby she-cat, so dark that she's almost black, with green-yellow eyes and long fur. She is the cat with the majority of the POVs, and is in a deep rivalry/obsession with Dawnsky, who competes with her over a tom's affections (Whitepelt's). She loses friends and her true self in her fight for a tom who is empty-hearted. Dawnsky :Dawnsky is the main antagonist, with light gray/silver fur with darker tabby stripes, very short fur, and blue eyes, plus a very pink nose. She has a few POVs, and rivals Flowerpetal for Whitepelt's affections. She used to be his mate, but now competes with Flowerpetal and goes so far to commit not one, but two, very, very dark deeds. Whitepelt :Whitepelt is really a anti-hero, but can be seen as a antagonist. He has a white pelt with long fur, black ears, and a black tail, with large green eyes. For a majority of the story, he shows interest in both Flowerpetal and Dawnsky, and cannot seem to find to find a mate to settle down with. He does save Flowerpetal's life after Dawnsky commits a dark deed, although he most definately allows her to commit another... Amber-eyes :Amber-eyes is the deputy of WindClan, and is neutral in Flowerpetal and Dawnsky's sometimes violent and fierce arguements. She has black fur, and, as her name would suggest, wide amber eyes. Ashwing :Ashwing is a pretty she-cat with white fur and random gray splotches on her pelt, and blue eyes. In terms of body she looks like Dawnsky. She stands with Flowerpetal in her arguements against Dawnsky. Larkpaw/Larkfeather :Larkpaw is a very smart, wise, and kind she-cat, who seems like an elder at heart (Most of the time). She used to be Flowerpetal's best friend until they drifted away. She has cream-colored fur with black ear-tips and green eyes. Rainfall :Rainfall is Flowerpetal's dad, who makes a minor appearance in Chapter 2 in the story, telling Flowerpetal to kill Dawnsky with kindness. Blazingstar :Blazingstar is a male tom who is the father of Larkpaw, though not much more is known about him, other than he is dead and that he was leader of WindClan. Brightsun :Brightsun is mentioned briefly when Flowerpetal states that "she's on my side". Moonstripe :Moonstripe is mentioned as a cat who laughs at Flowerpetal and Whitepelt when Whitepelt demands that Flowerpetal tells her to tell him she loves him, but hesitates. Silvermask :Silvermask is mentioned as a tom who flirts with Dawnsky for a brief while, and it is revealed Ashwing has a crush on him. He has a silver pelt and amber eyes. Duskstar :Duskstar is a tom that is mentioned a few times, as the father of Ashwing and current leader of WindClan. Duskstar seems to thing that his daughter can do no wrong, though he is proven different a number of times. Runningpaw/Runningfoot :Larkpaw mentions that Runningpaw is her best friend now that Flowerpetal has left her, and he is also seen as Dawnsky's apprentice on a border patrol. Rushpaw :Rushpaw is mentioned briefly, along with Lightningpaw. Lightningpaw :Lightningpaw is mentioned briefly, along with Rushpaw. Category:Fan Fictions